


Trust

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, There is some self harm, don’t read if that’s not your thing, its just pinching and digging fingers into arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Legend learns about trust





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> As I said earlier, don’t read if self harm(even if it’s just pinching or digging fingers into skin) isn’t your thing.  
Thank you!

“What’s that?”

Legend froze. All he wanted to do was wash his tunic off in a nearby stream. He had even gone a far distance away just so they wouldn’t see. No one was supposed to notice. Legend cursed his luck and quickly threw his tunic back on despite it still being a bit wet. He stood. “It’s nothing.”

Hyrule walked completely out from behind the bushes and stood in front of Legend. “That didn’t look like nothing.”

“Well it was!” Legend snapped. He really wasn’t in the mood.

“Have you been hiding injuries?”

Legend scoffed. “Of course not. I’m not an idiot with self-sacrificing tendencies like Wild.”

Hyrule flinched at the words. None of them were happy when Wild did that. “Then why do you have a giant bruise on your arm? It looked bad and I think I saw some cuts too.”

“Hyrule. It. Is. Fine. I’m fine. I just tripped while heading over here.”

Hyrule wouldn’t meet his eyes. Legend was hoping that he had convinced him. “Legend. I had hoped that we had grown close enough that you could trust me. I had hoped that even though you push everyone away, maybe you could let me in. But I don’t think you’ll ever trust me. Trust them.”

“Hyrule of course I trus—“

“Then why are you lying to me? You’re playing off something as simple as a bruise, giving a million and one excuses. Why can’t you just tell me the truth?” Hyrule’s voice cracked. He looked so hurt. Why was he so hurt? Legend didn’t want to hurt him.

Legend didn’t know what to say. What could he say? The truth...the truth hurt too much to say. It brought back memories of a happy time. It brought back things that hurt him.

Hyrule turned and ran off. Legend remained standing next to the stream. What could he possibly do anyways? There was no point in him following.

It was a few hours later, just short of nightfall. Legend had already returned to camp and everyone except Hyrule was there. The hero of legend refused to admit how much it worried him. The others had no such problems.

“How long has he been gone?” Time asked.

“I don’t know. Who saw him last?” Twilight looked around the camp.

Everyone was watching the conversation unfold with worried faces. Well, almost everyone.

Legend was standing off to the side, looking away. facing out into the dark forest that surrounded them all.

“Legend? When was the last time you saw Hyrule?”

The entire group watched as Legend stiffened slightly. “It was a few hours ago. We were at the stream and he ran off.”

“You didn't think to follow him? You know how easily he gets lost.” Twilight was definitely upset.

Legend shrugged, still not looking at them. “He wanted to be alone.”

“And why was that?”   
“I don’t know.” Legend crossed his arms.

“You got him upset didn’t you?” Wild asked softly.

Legend didn’t respond. Only tightly grasping his arms, it wouldn’t be surprising if it left a bruise.

“What did you do?” Twilight asked.

“Nothing.”

“Legend, what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“ Twilight! Legend! Hyrule could be lost, or worse, and all you’re doing is argue.” Time said. “I want both of you to go look for him.”

Twilight looked beyond shocked. “But Time—!

“But nothing. Both of you go, now!”

Legend simply started walking into the forest. Twilight spared a glance back to Time who was gesturing to follow Legend. The hero of Twilight sighed and went to catch up the Legend.

Once Legend and Twilight were out of earshot Wild spoke. “Time?”

“Yeah?”

“Have we told you that you sound like a dad?”

“Multiple times.”

“Just checking.”

Back with Twilight and Legend the former was trailing a few feet behind the latter. Legend had still refused to face Twilight.

Twilight was very frustrated. If Legend hadn’t been his rude self then Hyrule wouldn’t have run off and they wouldn’t have to be searching for him. Not to mention that Twilight could’ve just followed Hyrule’s scent trail if he hadn’t been forced to search with Legend. Ugh, Time was so unfair.

Twilight watched Legend as he walked through the forest. Legend’s arms were no longer crossed, but it seemed that one of them must have gotten a little hurt judging by the way Legend was grabbing it.

Maybe Hyrule wasn’t the only one who has hurt.

“Legend? Are you ok?” The words left Twilight’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Why do you want to know? Wanna find another reason to get mad at me?”

_ Hylia give Twilight Patience _

“No. It’s just that you’re grabbing your arm like it hurts.”

“Its fine.”

Twilight watched intently as Legend released his arm.

The two walked for some time. Neither spoke. Night had long since fallen, leaving them in a dark forest. Luckily, Legend had his lantern.

Twilight froze. He heard something. If he listened closely, he could hear a soft...what was it? Twilight walked in a slightly different direction, getting closer to whatever that sound was.

The hero of twilight was so focused that he barely recognized Legend’s confused words from behind. He continued walking towards the sound.

“Who’s humming?” Legend asked from behind Twilight.

Humming? Humming! Thats was the strange sound that Twilight heard.

“I think it’s...Hyrule.” Twilight said.

Legend froze. Twilight stopped too.

“Let me talk to him. Alone.”

Twilight scoffed. “Aren’t you the reason he ran off in the first place?”

Legend was silent.

“Admit it. You got Hyrule upset so he ran off. You just can’t help but hurt others.” Twilight turned around. He was shocked by the emotions that shone in Legend’s eyes.

“Don’t you think I know that? Don't you think I  _ Know _ that I’m a bad person? I’ve known that my entire life.”

“What?” Twilight whispered.

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I’m trying to make it up to Hyrule. Let me make it up to him.”

“What if-”

“Twilight Please.”

The world was quiet. Only a soft humming. It felt like the spirits themselves were holding their breaths. Waiting for an answer.

“Ok.”

Legend walked past Twilight. He didn’t jump up in excitement or give a grin. Legend only said, “Thank you.”

“I’m trusting you.”

Legend followed the humming. It was a song he knew all too well. Hyrule must have heard him play it once, although Legend couldn’t remember playing that song to any of them. It hurt too much to play to them. Legend only played it on nights where he missed her. On nights where it hurt to be without her.

Sometimes he would hear her singing, even though she was gone.

He followed the song to a single tree. Of course Hyrule would be sitting in a tree. Rolling his eyes, Legend proceeded to climb.

The humming continued as he climbed and Legend honestly couldn’t tell if Hyrule knew he was there or not.

Finally, Legend made it to the branch Hyrule was on. It looked quite sturdy and there was room for him on the branch.

Hyrule had a few tiny cuts all over. Probably from running through the forest. He stopped humming. For some reason that made Legend feel a bit sad.

Legend sat down next to his successor. Hyrule wasn’t looking at him, deciding that the starry sky was more interesting. 

“Whatcha’ doin’?” May as well start simple.

“Just waiting for the stars to fall.”

Seems simple flew out the window.

“Hyrule I...I need to apologize. You’re right, I haven't been as trusting as I should have been and I’m...I’m sorry. It’s just hard to open up. You want so badly for people to know, to understand, what it is but...you just feel like you can’t. Like the world would crumble and all things good in life would disappear and...and it’s hard.”

“I understand.”

Of all the things Legend expected to hear, that was not it. “You do?”

“Hey, I’ve travelled alone for the entirety of my adventure. It’s hard getting used to relying on so many people.”

“You can say that again.”

“But Legend, you have to trust us. You can rely on us.”

“How can I be sure that you won’t disappear on me?”  Like her

“You just have to trust us not to.”

“How can I?”

“That’s not something I can just tell you.”

Legend was silent for a bit. He was thinking. Hyrule waited patiently. 

“The bruise didn’t come from falling.” Legend admitted. “I’ve been hurting myself. I just need to be sure that this isn’t fake. That i'm not imagining all of it.”

Hyrule hated how all his friends were tortured through their adventures. He hated how they woke up in cold sweats in the middle of the night. How they brushed off cuts or stabs like they were nothing. Most of all, he hated that he was the same.

“What do you mean imagining?”

Legend hestated. This wasn’t something that he would share lightly. He doesn’t even talk about it with Zelda.

“You can trust me. I won’t judge or tell.”

And Legend did trust him. He told Hyrule of his adventures on Koholint. The storm, the lightning, the people, the instruments, the warnings, Marin, and them all disappearing.  Gone forever

“And then a ship came and took me back to Hyrule.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything about it.”

“I know.”

There was a brief silence until Hyrule spoke. “You’ve been hurting yourself, pinching and digging your fingers into your arm so you can make sure you’re not dreaming.”

“I know your upset.”

“Of course I’m upset! You hurt yourself so you can make sure that you're not dreaming. That isn’t good!”

“I know! It’s just...I don’t want to wake up with this being a dream.”

“It won’t be a dream. This is real.”

“How can I be sure?”

Hyrule grabbed Legend’s hands and held them in his own. “You can’t. You just have to trust us. Trust me.”   
In the star filled sky, a single star fell.

“I trust you.”

For the rest of their adventure whenever Legend wanted to hurt himself, just to see if it was real. Hyrule would be there for him, helping him through every step and stumble. While it may be hard, the downfall boys can trust one another. If they fall, they fall together.

-<>-<>-Bonus-<>-<>-

“Drink the stupid potion!”

“I don’t need it!”

“That bruise on your arm says differently!”

“Bruises can’t talk, Hyrule!”

“Maybe not talk to you, but I am fluent in the language of healing.”

“So what?”

“So drink the stupid potion!”


End file.
